Getting Married
by LitLove
Summary: They are finally tying the knot ... - LITERATI, Post-series
1. Getting Engaged

Disclaimer: Everything Gilmore Girls related is not mine. Just the idea.

A/N: I know, I know, another new story and no new chapter for "Falling In Love", but this idea wouldn't go away and there was no chance at all to write for FIL when this one was still lingering around. So I wrote it down and it was fun to write, so I showed it Kassandra, and if you don't know by now, she is a sweetheart and I couldn't manage without her.

Also, I try to continue this, but truth to be told it's not my priority-number-one-project, so it propably will take quite a while. I hope you understand.

Only one thing left to say: Have fun and please don't forget to review, I would love to hear what you think about this story.

Best, Tina

* * *

><p><strong>GETTING MARRIED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 1 -<strong>

_Getting Engaged_

Chris entered _Truncheon_ through the front door and was relieved to escape the hell of weather outside. The rain was pouring down once again. In the last 36 hours it had only stopped for about 20 minutes. Chris hated rain. He was a Californian boy; he would never get used to those downpours here in the east.

Matt scrambled over, two mugs with steaming liquid in his hands, and gave one to Chris.

"Be careful," he whispered at the same time, "he's in a foul mood. Right now he's in the back, but when he comes out just avoid eye contact and don't speak directly to him."

"Did she reject him?" Chris whispered back, concern evident in his voice.

"Nope. He didn't have the chance to ask yet. She had to go on a business trip, very last minute, and will be back in four days."

"Geez, now I know why he's in a foul mood. He's carrying this ring around for months now and every time he decides to give it to her something is getting in the way. I hope you didn't hang the _'Congrats'_-banner this time?"

Matt looked a little guilty and Chris escaped a heavy sigh. He really needed to get rid of this banner or else Jess was going to kill them.

Matt nodded and took a sip from his tea, his eyes traveling through the window. He loved rain. He was a British guy; he grew up with downpours like these.

The Californian took off his jacket and went over to his desk. The meeting with the new artist was quite successful, and not only because she was really beautiful and Chris had a thing for beautiful artists. Her phone number was written down in his Filofax, together with a date scheduled for Saturday at eight.

The front door opened again, this time to reveal a young woman trying to close her umbrella, shaking off the last droplets which found a way onto her jacket nonetheless. Simultaneously the door to the back office opened and Jess stepped through it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked seconds later when his eyes fell on the woman at the front.

"Wow, you sound happy to see me," she replied in a dry tone, "trip got canceled because of the weather, so I thought I come here and surprise you?"

Chris jumped off his seat and rushed over to Matt. Seconds later he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him into the direction of the upstairs apartment.

"What the hell …" Matt was confused, but the second he saw the face of his friend he shut up.

"Sorry, guys, but Matt and I have to … we have to get something organized … upstairs … don't we, Matt?"

"Yes! The bloody DVD collection's a mess! We really need to take care of this immediately."

Jess looked confused at his two friends stumbling up the stairs to the apartment they lived in. He himself had moved out some time ago. It was the giggle coming from the front door which made him turn around again.

"They're acting weird, even for their standards. Is something going on that I don't know about?" she asked while taking the few steps over to him. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

It was Rory's fifth year in Philadelphia and she could still laugh about the way his friends often acted.

When she worked for the online-magazine following Obama around the country, the campaign also stopped in Philly at some point. It was like nature's law for her to go and visit Jess. The last time they met wasn't exactly the way she wanted to remember him, so she went to apologize for her behavior. He accepted and they promised to keep in touch.

The once in a while e-mail, turned into the once-a-week calls, which turned into the daily conversation, either by mail or by phone, which turned into her showing up on his doorstep and declaring that she fell in love with him all over again and she was sorry, but if he didn't feel remotely the same she had to stop calling, mailing, and seeing him, because it would break her heart – again – and this time she wasn't sure it would ever heal.

Jess wrapped his arms around her and simply asked what took her so long, before he crushed her lips to his and thanked heaven and the angels that finally – FINALLY – she was back in his arms, and even better than that, she was in love with him.

After the campaign-trail she moved to Philadelphia, first into an apartment with three other girls – Hattie, Joan and Marian – and a few months later, together with Jess, into their first apartment.

Jess kept writing and worked at Truncheon, and Rory got a job as a small editor at the _Philadelphia Weekly_, before – only a few months ago – the _Inquirer_ offered her the chance to work as an actual reporter. Freelance for the time being, but if she worked hard enough there was the possibility of a permanent position at the paper.

It was that evening that he first wanted to ask her to marry him. He had prepared a wonderful dinner and placed candles on the table, put nice, romantic music in the stereo. She had opened the door that night, a huge smile plastered on her face, and when she saw his efforts she wrapped her arms around him and asked him how he knew about the job offer? And then he knew that he couldn't ask her then. This night was an important night for her career and he didn't have the heart to take that away from her. In the future when she remembered how she got proposed to it shouldn't clash with some other important event.

So he waited. And waited. And waited some more. Because every time he planned to finally ask her something else came up.

Just as he wanted to fish for the box and pop the question at his second try, the doorbell rang and Lorelai stood in front of it for a surprise visit. The third time was interrupted by Marian, her former roommate, crying on the phone that her boyfriend broke up with her. Number four and five both got interrupted because of last minute work which needed immediate attention. And finally, number six was canceled because she had to go on this working trip. Which wasn't happening now, but still his planned out evening was gone and the question was still unspoken, and therefore he wasn't in the best of moods.

Jess wasn't the type to believe in fate, but somehow lately he thought, more and more, that the universe had something against the idea of him and Rory being married.

"What's wrong, hon? You're mad because of the trip?" she took his head in her hands and smiled, "It got canceled and we can spend tonight with fast food and movies, how does that sound? I already rented _Almost Famous_ and you can order Thai food, if you want."

This sounded way too good and Jess was sure: That the moment he tried again to ask her, something or someone would interrupt; and he had enough of it. At least for the next few days. Maybe he would try again in a few weeks, but for now he simply couldn't bear to be cut short once more. So he broke away from her, put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and shrugged with his shoulders.

"You go ahead, watch the movie, order Thai or whatever, and have a nice evening. Tonight _I'm_ stuck with work."

Her eyebrows shot up and her face showed confusion. The nice thing about working in your own business was the possibility to arrange your working hours on your own. Even _if_ he was stuck with work he was still able to take a two hour break now and work from home afterwards. But Rory knew that at the moment work wasn't overflowing him. By now she had an idea of how it looked when the boys were head over heels in work. The phone wouldn't stop ringing, every five seconds a customer would enter the shop, Matt sat at his table with three different phones pressed to his ear, Chris typed furiously on his computer, and Jess was either on the phone, or typing, or cursing, or all three at once – while trying to serve the customers.

Tonight was _nada_. Chris and Matt where upstairs "_organizing the bloody DVD collection"_ and the office downstairs was quiet (as it should be on a Friday night).

"Yes, I can see that work is killing you right now." It took her three and a half years to get nearly as sarcastic as him, but in situations like these Rory truly was his model student.

"Huh. You always had a feeling for the hard working people."

"That's me. Being supportive and understanding with the guy who's _obviously_ working his ass off."

"Very generous indeed."

"I'm sure the ton of work is also the reason why you turned into a monosyllabic ass again."

"_Strike_, baby!"

Awesome! Now they were fighting. Perfect start for the weekend. This wasn't what he had in mind when the week started. He thought by now she would finally have the ring on her finger and they were smiling and being happy and ridiculously cute and lovey-dovey.

Why on earth did almost nothing ever work out the way he wanted it to?

Jess turned around and stormed over to his desk, Rory close on his heels. Awesome! Now they were fighting. Perfect start for the weekend. This wasn't what she had in mind when the week started. She thought by now they would be snuggled up under the blanket, some movie they both didn't recognize was running on the TV, his hands on her body, and on his lips was a soft _I love you_.

"Are you seriously starting a fight with me now? Over _work_? This was never an issue before, Jess!" Truth to be told she was kinda confused. It _really_ was never a problem before when she had to go on a last minute trip for work. It didn't happen that often and it was always him who told her to not pass up the opportunity.

"So, it's an issue now!" Did he really sound this ridiculous and childish right now? Jesus Christ, this ring in his pocket was killing him. He turned into freakin' _Lorelai Gilmore_.

"Wow, how very mature of you!" She was angry, but tried to calm down at least a little bit to find out why the two of them suddenly were fighting, "What's going on with you? Did something else happen?"

He had enough and stormed to his jacket. Rory was sure he was about to put it on and storm out of the shop, but instead he reached into the pocket and pulled something out. Afterwards he stormed back over to her, his whole appearance one of anger and rage.

"You know what? Enough is enough! I'm done!"

Her heart beat faster and she nearly burst into tears hearing his words. Was he breaking up with her? Holy Mother Mary, he was breaking up with her!

"You can't be serious! You're breaking up with me? _Over work_?"

He paused for a second and looked at her like she was totally out of her mind.

"Would you please just shut up and listen! I'm not breaking up with you, you crazy person! The last couple of months I probably tried it a hundred times but every single time something else came up. So, take it," he virtually placed the box in her hand in a matter-of-fact kind of way, "If you say yes: great! If you say no, I wouldn't be surprised either. This proposal was jinxed from the very start."

Silence. Her eyes were like saucers and her heart beat even faster than just before. She tried to realize what was happening to her and only one thought ran through her mind: "He's proposing! Not breaking up, he's _proposing_!" Over and over again, like a mantra, and still she couldn't believe that he was asking her while they were fighting. Well, he didn't really ask, he threw a ring box at her. The actual question never left his mouth. Maybe this wasn't a proposal at all. Maybe he was just angry and showed her what could have been? Rory needed assurance. But – maybe for the first time in her life – words failed her. And she still was a little bit angry, so only one question popped out.

"What?"

This was not happening! Did he really just throw the ring at her and literally screamed his proposal out? What was wrong with him? What woman would ever accept such an offer of marriage presented the way he did it? He was fuckin' _out of his mind_! Still, the adrenaline was pushing through his veins and didn't let him back off.

"What!"

He made her furious! This was so not happening. Was he proposing or not? Why for heaven's sake was he turning into his monosyllabic self when they talked about something so very important? If you could even call it _'talking'_, it was more like screaming their heads off, but whatever. _So._ _Not. The Point!_

Rory decided to jump into the deep end and just ask him straight away.

"_This_ was your proposal? Throwing the box with the ring at me and stating that you don't care if I say yes or no?"

Geez, she was furious! And who could blame her? Not even he himself blamed her for it. It was a miracle she didn't threw the box back at his head yet and told him that he was fuckin' unbelievable and he couldn't even propose nicely? Nevertheless she got one point totally wrong: Of course he cared. He cared a lot and she needed to know that.

"Don't put words into my mouth! You know I care very much or else I wouldn't have asked in the first place!"

Oh my god, he really was proposing! He was PROPOSING! To her! And she wanted to scream _'Yes_!' and throw her arms around him and kiss him breathless, but somehow her brain and her heart didn't react in synch and the next words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"Geez, Jess! You _didn't_ even ask in the first place!"

Why were women this complicated? And who on earth made up this whole proposal-thingy, anyway? The _'get-down-on-one-knee-and-declare-your-unconditional-neverending-love-to-her_'-scenario? If he wasn't dead by now Jess would kill the guy. Fuckin' moron, made the whole proposal-business for future generations nearly unbearable. Why couldn't he simply say one morning over breakfast: "Listen, we should get married, what do you think?". No, women needed their 'special occasion' with their 'special place' and 'special words' and of course the 'special ring'. Not to forget the 'special flowers' and the 'special music' and all the other 'specials'. Okay, so he had none of the specials. Except for the ring naturally, but this was the most important item anyway, wasn't it? Why did it even matter that he didn't actually _ask_ the question, but only _gave_ her the ring instead? What, a ring was so mistakable, you couldn't be sure what it meant? _Puh-lease_!

"Huh, I thought the ring in the box implied enough."

Why were men this stubborn? Why couldn't he simply open his mouth and ask the question? A 'Marry me?' paired with the trademark-smirk would have been more than enough, but no! He needed to turn to sarcasm. Not even when proposing he let go of it. Typical. TYPICAL!

"I think this is the worst proposal in human history!"

Great! Thank you, sarcasm, for ruining his chance of marriage with Rory. He was so stupid! He should've just locked up his Mr. Sarcasm inside, knelt down and asked her. Now she was refusing him! Oh god, she was rejecting! Jess wasn't sure if his heart would survive that. Right from the beginning, when marriage first made an appearance in his mind, he told himself that a rejection would probably kill him, but he was more than happy to take that chance. Because he was so sure she wouldn't decline. Ha, sure my ass! Brilliant, Mr. Einstein!

"So you say no?"

No! Not for all the money in the world was she going to let him get out of it again. He _somehow_ asked if she wanted to get married, so now he would marry her, god damn it! No way back!

"Are you out of your mind? Of course I want to marry you, you silly man!"

And then she laid in his arms and they kissed like no tomorrow, and he couldn't believe that she actually said yes, and she couldn't believe that he actually proposed. All the harsh words and the monosyllabic self and the sarcasm were forgotten over the fact that they agreed to get married.

"You crazy woman," he whispered a couple of moments later, just inches away from her lips, "every other woman would have thrown the ring at my head and called me a fuckin' bastard and not say yes."

He smiled a brilliant smile that Rory wasn't sure she'd ever saw on him before. His breath was mingling with hers and his eyes were lingering on her face. His arms were so tightly wrapped around her that it was nearly painful – sweet, wonderful pain. This was probably, so far, the best moment of her life.

Her arms were around his torso and her hands drew patterns on his back where they crept under the hemline of his t-shirt. She smiled so widely at him, like never before, and her eyes sparkled in a way he knew they would only ever sparkle for him. This definitely was the best moment of his life.

"Good thing I'm not every other woman."

He laughed out loud, so very rare for him and mostly always only when she was around, and she joined in.

"Yeah, _very_ good thing." He smirked and didn't give her the chance to comment as he pressed his lips on hers. She responded more than happily but still was the one to break away after a minute. Something he said picked her curiosity.

"You really tried for months?"

He decided that it couldn't harm to let her know what he went through.

"The first time I wanted to pop the question was that night you came home and told me about the job offer from the _Inquirer_."

She gasped: "Jess! That was over seven months ago!"

His trademark smirk was back and he whispered right before kissing her again and again and again: "See? Jinxed from the very start."

**oOo**

Back in the apartment upstairs two young men stood with their ears pressed to the wooden door, eavesdropping from the first piercing word spoken between the couple downstairs and finally grinning madly at each other when the shouting abruptly stopped and was replaced with an unmistakable overly happy male and female couple laughing.

Both of their faces showed huge smiles, being happy for their friend and his girl, before Matt – in his most innocent voice – wanted to know if maybe _now_ they could hang up the _'Congrats'_-banner again.

**TBC**


	2. Getting Informed

Disclaimer: Everything Gilmore Girls related is not mine. Just the idea.

A/N: Only a short one today, I promise. A few days ago **Jessjunky** wrote me a PM and told me how much she loved this story and couldn't wait to read another chapter, and it somehow got me so motivated, that I sat down and wrote the whole chapter down. And I'm quite happy about it. :)

Naturally, my biggest thanks go to my wonderful reviewers. Without them I wouldn't write, so many, many, many thanks. Also to Kass, my wonderful Beta.

That's it. Hope you enjoy. Please remember: reviews are love. ;)

Best, Tina

* * *

><p><strong>GETTING MARRIED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 2 -<strong>

_Getting Informed_

Monday mornings were the worst.

On Mondays Luke would wake up an hour earlier than normal, because on Monday the breakfast rush started half an hour earlier than usual. People other than her were more motivated to get up on Monday, it seemed.

On Mondays her shower seemed to hate her also, because every week she had to have cold shower. Funny thing was that this only happened on Mondays – and only ever with her – because every time she told Luke, the warm water miraculously worked again.

The third thing being awful about Mondays: It was _Bagels_-day at Luke's. It's not that she didn't like Bagels. No, she _loved_ Bagels. All kinds of them (except the ones with the raisins, they were simply wrong). But she liked Pancakes more. And Waffles. And Pie. And Bagels simply weren't her idea of starting the week in the correct way.

So all in all it just wasn't her favorite day of the week. And it seemed as if this Monday wouldn't be an exception, because she just had the most amazing dream about swimming in a pool full of pink cupcake frosting when her alarm started going off. Only when she was conscious enough she realized that it wasn't the alarm (surprise, it went off about 45 minutes ago) but the house phone.

"'ello?"

"Hello to you too, darling mother!"

"Why are you so chipper? It's Monday morning and you're chipper. I can't believe it's me who raised you. A daughter of mine would know that you're not allowed to be chipper on Monday mornings." She finally rolled out of her bed (she was already 45 minutes late, so no need to hurry _now_) and searched with her feet for her _Hello-Kitty_-slippers.

"I have every reason to be chipper on a Monday morning, after such a great weekend."

"Oh … _blech_! I don't want to hear about the sexscapades of you and your hoodlum. Just another thing to add on my anti-Monday-morning-list, thanks a lot!" Lorelai finally found the second slipper and started to leave her bedroom. Coffee was needed. After the first three cups everything would be at least a little bit more bearable.

Rory giggled. "Think what you want, Mom, but me being chipper has nothing to do with sex," she paused for a second, "Or at least not entirely."

"Geez, Rory! Please! At least wait til I've had my first cup. Mommy's not the youngest anymore!" The kitchen was just in front of Lorelai and she could already smell the pot of fresh coffee Luke had left for her before going to work, when Rory dropped the bomb, "I got engaged, Mom."

It's not often that coffee gets forgotten in a Gilmore household, but this was one of the rare occasions.

"You _what_?" The older Gilmore was thankful for the chair in reaching distance.

"I've got a pretty ring myself now, Mommy. You have to take a look on Friday when we're visiting."

Rory sounded so blissful. And she literally _beamed_ through the telephone, streaks of the before mentioned chipper-ness, and contentment, and joy streaming in her voice. And Lorelai could feel her daughter was nearly _bursting_ out of happiness.

Monday mornings were the _best_.

**oOo**

Although Jess didn't stay that long with his father and his new family they still made peace with each other. They talked regularly, wrote e-mails at least once a week, and even visited each other twice a year. It took a while, but now Jimmy was revered to as _'Dad'_, and when talked about Jess he was always called _'my son'_.

That didn't mean that they stopped arguing every now and then.

"Why are you so _passive aggressive_?"

"Geez, do you even _know_ what _passive aggressive_ means?"

"Exactly that kind of statement, Jess. What happened?" Jimmy pressed the cell phone between his ear and his shoulder and started to prepare a hotdog for a guy in a business suit.

"Why do you think anything happened? Can't I just call my father and ask him how he is?"

Jimmy sighed, stopped with the hotdog, and held the phone out to his nineteen year old step-daughter, who helped out at _Dante's Inferno_ for a couple of days during her mid-term break because Sanchez (the best hotdog vendor in Venice Beach, hell even in all of _L.A._) was sick.

"You talk, I don't get him."

Lily Hatterthorn (thanks Great-Great-Gramps, for the most ridiculous name ever!) – secretly called _the Jess-whisperer_ – took the cell from Jimmy while putting a pickle in her mouth.

"What's up, bro?" she cheered, mouth full and a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, geez! Don't tell me you went all _alternative_ at this fancy college of yours!"

"Whoa, you're _really_ passive aggressive today." Her smile grew when she imagined the scowl surely appearing on his face right at this moment.

"Not you, too!" Jess sighed and started to regret his decision to call his family on the other side of the country.

"Now tell your lil' Sis what's bothering you, sweetheart." Lily knew he hated it when she gave him nicknames. She also knew that this was the best way to get any information out of him.

"Give Dad the phone back."

"Nuh-uh," she sing-sang, "first I want some details, brother dearest."

"I'm getting married. Now give Dad the damn phone."

"Cool," she answered, before holding the phone out to her stepfather with a shrug of her shoulders and deadpanned, "He's getting married."

"_What_?" Jimmy grabbed the phone again, "how comes Lily talks ten seconds with you and gets all the details? Why didn't you just say so?"

"Hey, who's passive aggressive now?"

The older Mariano could hear the smirk in his son's voice, so he just smiled and replied, "Congrats, Jess. This is great news. I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Me, too!" Lily called from beside before biting into another pickle.

"Thanks, Dad." The younger Mariano couldn't hold back the smile, knowing his father and his _'sister'_ were genuinely happy for him and Rory. "Listen, I need to go now. I have an appointment with a potential author in about 30 minutes and still need to prepare some stuff. I …," he paused but then decided to just say it, "I just wanted to tell you first."

Jimmy beamed, "Thank you, Jess. Once again, this is great news."

They bid each other goodbye and hung up. For a few seconds the older man just stared at his phone when a small cough interrupted his musings. He looked up and saw the man in the business suit standing there and waiting for his hotdog.

"Sorry, man," Jimmy apologized before holding out the just prepared hotdog with a huge smile, "On the house. My son is getting married."

**oOo**

Lane was nervous. Ever since a few months ago, when she visited her best friend (one of the rare occasions she got Mama Kim to watch the twins for a whole weekend), all she felt was nervousness. She should have never walked into that room. She should have never decided to wear contact lenses that day, but should have stuck with her glasses. She should have knocked on that damn bathroom door.

If she had done that she would have never seen the ring. She would have never gasped in utter disbelieve. She would have never surprised Jess standing in front of the bathroom mirror, practicing his proposal. She would have never needed to help him get out of the bathtub, which he fell into out of surprise after Lane stormed into the room.

But as it is with the infamous _'if'_: it died a long time ago. Because fact was, she _did_ walk into that bathroom that day, and she _did_ see Jess practicing. And ever since he made her promise to _not. Say. A goddamn. Word. EVER_. She was a nervous wreck.

Every time when the phone rang she nearly jumped out of her skin, her heart racing a mile a minute.

Zack told her if she wouldn't stop being nervous soon, she wasn't allowed to eat anymore candy. And no more _'Backyardigans'_ with the boys (although the boys were too old for it anyway and didn't even like the show that much, it was herself loving it).

Truth to be told, she wanted to stop being nervous just as much as her husband. It just wasn't in her hands. Even her weekly threatening-call to Mr. Mariano didn't bring the desired result. The proposal failed to happen, Lane kept tense.

It was a Monday afternoon when she got released.

"He proposed, Lane!" Rory called in the phone, the beaming smile clearly recognizable.

"_Finally_! This was _killing_ me!" The Korean dropped down on the sofa, a relieved sigh on her lips.

The line went silent and Lane realized her faux-pas. Holy moly, now she was in trouble! It took a few moments before Rory found her voice again.

"What do you mean with _'finally'_?"

**oOo**

She wasn't allowed to open the door when nobody was around. Mommy and Daddy had told her a hundred times. Even Aunty Lorelai was on their side, although she was normally always on her side.

But – _come on_ – she was nearly seven, a big girl. She could bind her own shoes. She could write all of the ABC's already (although they didn't learn the difficult letters in school yet, like the X, and the Q , and the Z). _She lived in Stars Hollow_.

Therefore – although not being allowed – she rushed to the door when hearing the bell.

"Doula Marie Reynolds! How often do I need to tell you to _not open the door when no adult is around_?"

"Aw, Mom!" This was just her luck, always getting caught. The girl leaned to the window beside the front door and sighed, "But it's only Uncle Luke!"

"No discussion, young lady!" Elizabeth Danes stepped to her daughter while reaching out for the doorknob, "this means no dessert for you tonight."

"But Jess is coming over tonight! Uncle Luke made strawberry pie for the celebration!" the kid exclaimed horror-stricken.

Liz just shrugged, "Maybe you'll remember this the next time."

"This is _so_ unfair!" With a huff the young girl turned around and ran to her room. In the meantime the woman opened the door and greeted her brother.

Luke only was able to see the retreating back of his niece, and with raised eyebrows he simply said: "The door again?" Liz just nodded and her brother stepped into the house, holding before mentioned strawberry pie in his hands.

"I just wanted to bring over the pie for tonight. Lorelai had her eye on it ever since she saw it in the Diner's kitchen and I didn't want to risk not having Jess' favorite tonight."

They walked to the kitchen and the man put the dessert down on the countertop. Liz smiled and half-hugged Luke, "You are such a sweetie, big brother. Jess will love his pie." Her smile grew when thinking about her oldest, "I still can't believe he's getting married."

"It's a good thing." Luke agreed, patting his sister's shoulder.

"It's the _best_ thing." Liz replied, giddily clapping her hands.

It took Lorelai 7 minutes and 34 seconds after she got the call from Rory to come to the Diner. Her hair was a mess, her feet were still in the _Hello-Kitty_-slippers, and on her face was one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on her. Not even uttering a single word, she grabbed the plates out of his hands, placed them in front of Patty and Babette (even though it was the breakfast for Lulu and Kirk), and afterwards pushed him in the direction of his old upstairs-apartment. The occupants of the Diner were more than curious why Lorelai would arrive, not saying a word, beaming at her husband. And all of that in her _PJ's_.

After a few minutes they returned from upstairs, now both of them smiling. Lorelai gave him a kiss and was gone again. This was the most silent Stars Hollow's inhabitants had ever experienced a Gilmore Girl.

All week they tried to figure out what the early morning visit was about, while at the same time all sorts of rumors were making the rounds. None of them turned out to be true.

For the first time _ever_ the people of Stars Hollow were absolutely clueless.

**oOo**

Sissy Willoughby just raised her obnoxious voice to comment on the flower bouquets for the next DAR-function when Richard stepped into the sitting room and asked if the Ladies would excuse them for a minute.

Emily – although never admitting something like that out loud – silently thanked Richard for his exceptional timing. They walked to his study. It was only after he closed the door behind them that she discovered the pleased smiled on her husband's face.

"I've got news, Emily." He started while stepping to the side table with the beverages, taking two champagne flutes, and pouring the sparkling liquid out of a recently opened bottle. The woman felt that something big was to be announced.

"Don't tantalize me, Richard. What is it? Why the champagne?"

The man pressed one of the flutes to her hand, and after clinging the glasses together announced, "Rory is getting married."

The flute slipped out of her hand, the champagne splashed over the expensive Persian carpet, and she shrieked, "Please don't tell me she's marrying that _hoodlum_!"

She couldn't believe it! Was her granddaughter out of her mind? How could she even _consider_ getting married to _such a man?_ He didn't even finish high school, just got his GED later at some point. Went to no college, not even a _community_ college. He was sarcastic, and rude, always said his opinion, no matter if it was appropriate or not.

When Rory first moved to Philadelphia (a completely wrong decision, in her opinion, when New York or Hartford were the better options with more opportunities) Emily was shocked to hear that it was because _he_ lived there. When they decided to move in together (she was powerless to prevent this from happening), her and Richard wanted to buy an apartment for Rory. He straightforward refused, explaining that they would _'make their own way and also find their own apartment_'. Rory agreed (although Emily was sure only because she didn't want to argue with him).

But the _absolute_ impertinence happened the previous year, when Emily threw a party for Rory's 27th birthday. Of course Logan got invited, too. He was one of Rory's friends from college and also a friend of the family. And what did this rogue do? After everyone was gone, only the closest family left, he stepped up to her and said in a calm voice, so only she was able to hear him, that she should be _ashamed_ not trusting her granddaughter to make her own decisions. To always try to interfere with everyone's life until every little piece and part was to her liking. To not even _attempt_ to respect Rory's and Lorelai's wishes. That he _pitied_ her.

He got her by surprise; she wasn't even able to respond. How dare he!

And now _that_. Rory wanted to marry him. He was going to be _family_ in the near future.

Richard put an arm around the shoulders of his wife and with a slightly patronizing smile confirmed, "She is. And she is happy, dear. Happier than she was ever with Logan. Or anyone else. He's a fine young man, he just had a rough start in life, Emily. So yes, he says his opinion, appropriate or not. He is sarcastic, and sometimes he is rude. But he is always genuine. He has the best attempts when it comes to Rory. He _loves_ her. They love _each other_. And isn't that the important thing? Don't you think it's time you give him a second chance?"

**oOo**

After calling her grandparents, Rory informed her father, and after that called Paris.

"I can't believe you said yes! This was the worst proposal ever."

"No, it was not!" Rory exclaimed shocked, "It was perfect!"

"He threw the ring box at you while you were fighting!" Sometimes it was really hard to like Paris, the ever obvious, fact-stating realist.

"So what?" Rory therefore answered, "In the end there's only one important thing: He loves me and he wants to marry me. And the fact that he was carrying this ring around for months, tried to ask at least half a dozen times, but fate seemed to have something against it and he _still_ tried it all over again, makes me the happiest woman on earth and this proposal the most perfect one I could wish for."

Paris didn't argue that.

**oOo**

After strawberry pie, and after gushing, and squealing, and giggling over the ring, after thousand and one hugs from his mother, and after about a million bedtime stories for his little sister, Rory and him were finally back at the apartment above _Luke's_, making themselves ready for bed.

"I still can't believe that Stars Hollow's citizens didn't have a clue. Not even Patty or Babette. I mean, that is a first!" She rubbed the cream into her hands and sat down on her side of the bed.

Jess just stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the big light on his way out.

"Baby, there is a first for everything."

They slipped under the covers – both on their respective sides – turned to the beside tables and turned off the last lights in the room as well, before scooting to the middle of the bed and – nearly automatically – embracing each other.

"I'm happy that everybody finally knows." Rory sighed, putting her head on his chest. She felt his heartbeat thumping soothingly.

Jess smirked, "This was the easy part, Ror. Now the organizing starts. And although you're the Energizer Bunny when it comes to organizing stuff, this will be totally different."

Rory sighed, "I know. I'm still excited, although organizing this will be hell."

"I'm sure we will do just fine." His fingers started to play with her hair.

It was her turn to smirk now, "Did it ever occur to you that you are going to have to behave for a whole day? _And_ spend it with Emily Gilmore?"

"Geez!" he rolled over and was now lying above her, his fingers brushing over her cheeks, before he responded playfully, "Maybe we have to elope then."

She laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around his torso, before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

**TBC**


End file.
